The invention relates to a wash water draining device for washing patients in bed. In particular, a wash water draining device for washing patients in bed for a waterproof bed mattress which can be deformed in the shape of a basin.
The washing and care of bedridden and frequently incontinent older persons requires a high degree of time and energy both in nursing homes and also when nursing at home. Here a wash water draining device for conventional bed mattresses represents significant help.
It is already known to fabricate such devices from inflatable pad-mouldings that are made of one piece (EP 509 292 A1). Furthermore, it is also known to equip deformable mattresses specifically with a drain (Patent Abstracts of Japan C-943, May 22, 1992, Vol. 16/No. 219).